Pokemon Magic
by Varusaki
Summary: a half cat half human boy is transported the world of Pokemon because his world was destroyed, what will happen to the young boy in the Pokemon world? and he can use magic! WARNING! Very violent graphic scenes will be in here, also some romance involved


Pokemon Magic

Varusaki: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope I do a good job. If there's anything wrong let me know! And for all those flamers out there+pulls out a giant anti-flamer shield from behind a Curtin+I got this to protect me from getting burned .

Sekotsu: _are you gonna get to the story or what? I'm getting tired of waiting_.

Varusaki: hey I made you ya know…

Sekotsu: _so?_

Varusaki+evil grin+ meaning I have complete control of what you do in the story.

Sekotsu: ….._Bastard._

Varusaki: yes yes, I know you love me now read the disclaimer please.

Sekotsu: _fine, Varusaki does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form except the story line and any character he creates._

Varusaki: +hides behind the giant anti-flamer shield+ read on and enjoy!

* * *

On a different world in a different universe, where there are 2 races inhabiting the planet are at war, one army's race are the

humans with brute force and technology, and the race of the other army, are the Kazads, a race of people gifted by the gods

the reflexes and intelligence of a cat, they cherish the god's gift by taking care of the world the gods left behind to make other

worlds, taking care of the wildlife and only killing when in need of food or to save someone's life. The humans envied the

Kazads for there gift, so the humans began to research technology and machinery, train there bodies, and make weapons.

And in hate for the gods, Began to destroy the planets wildlife. The Kazads first sent emissaries to the human kingdom to

plead them to stop there destruction. But the human's response was to send the emissaries back in a coffin with there heads

separated from there bodies, then began the massacre's. Humans began to hunt down Kazads and slaughter everyone they

found out of spite and envy, man, woman, even children, and the ones who surrendered peacefully where burned alive in

front of the rising sun to show the gods that there gifts to there children where useless against humans. In grief, sorrow, and

fear, every kazad in the world traveled to al-tarish, the kazad kingdom's capital, gathered around the center of the city where

the worshiping tower was, knelt down in there knees, and prayed and pleaded with all there souls for the gods to hear them

and grant them a way to save themselves and the gods planet. The prayers had so much faith and sorrow in them that when

the prayers where heard by the gods, they wept. They wept for there planet being destroyed, wept for there children and

there loss, but what hurt them the most, was that there own children betrayed there trust and hated them, for you see, the

kazads weren't the only children the gods bore, the humans where also their children, and feeling the hate from there own

children and there betrayal is what made them hurt the most. After they wept, the gods decided to grant the kazads a power

far greater then any technology could ever be made. And that power was _magic. _In order to grant this power the gods

them-selves descended to the planet and appeared in front of the kazads. The kazads where so awestruck that while on

there knees they bowed there till there foreheads touched the ground and wept for joy that the gods graced them with there

presence. "_There is no need to cry anymore children"__. _The gods said, _"Now, stand before your gods and show no fear nor shed_

_tears, for we shall give our children who still love us the greatest power in the universe, to defend yourselves from the ones that_

_despise you for who you are. _And all the kazads stood and faced there gods, showing no fear or sadness, just complete faith

and joy that there prayers were heard. The gods then raised there heads to the sky and light started to shine from each

kazads chest._ "In-order to receive this power there shall need to be a marking of your faith." _ Then all the lights from the kazads

flared with so much brightness that it blinded even the humans from there capital far away. After the light died down every

single kazad had a marking of three crescent moons forming a triangle surrounding a staff and sword clashed together, a

single flowing ribbon connecting the moons to each other, and a sun above the top moon somewhere on there body. _"This  
__  
mark shows that you will forever respect the gods that created the moons and sun, and in return you and all of your offspring shall_

gain the knowledge of magic and battle." And with that the gods bid Farwell to there beloved children. _"Use this power wisely and  
only justly"_ they said as they ascended back to the heavens. And with this new power the kazads began to study magic and

train in battle for the soon coming war.

* * *

"_That was over 20 years ago when I witnessed that sight_" thought a single Kazad with blond hair and silver eyes standing on a

pile of 1,000 mutilated humans, covered in there blood. "I was 10 when I saw the god's brilliance and received this power"

said the Kazad looking at his blood covered hands. "y…y-y….yo…you will ne-ne-..never win cat." The kazad looked behind him

and saw a human sill alive. "I'm surprised your still alive king, even after I ripped your body in half with my bare hands" said

the kazad while slowly walking towards the human king. "Even if you kill me, the humans will always prevail over your inferior

race!" the human king said "you and your mother are the last ones alive!" "so even if you kill me I will still wi-" the king

couldn't finish his sentence as the kazad raised his half torn body up in the air to head level by his neck "even if mother and

me are the last ones alive…. I am the strongest mage in existence!" "You think I'm not capable of destroying this entire

world!?" "The king then smiled. "but if you do that then you betray your beloved gods" the kazad narrowed his eyes "pitiful

human king you know so little, the gods have asked me to destroy this world because it is beyond hope of being saved!" the

kings eyes widened in horror "no! That's impossible! You can't destroy this word!" the king yelled as the kazad threw him into

the air, "oh but I can human king" he said as a ball of light started to charge in his hands "see you in the afterlife" Getz'servak

Te'nash! He yelled the spell as the human was incinerated instantly as the ball of energy hit him. But before the king was

incinerated he produced a pistol from his jacket and shot it. The kazad instantly put up a shield but the bullet went past him

and struck his mother in the chest. "MOTHER! NO!" the kazad yelled as he ran towards his mother and caught her. "Mother

you can't die! I don't want to be alone!" he said as tears started to well up in his silver eyes. His mother looked up at her son

and smiled "my dear son even if I die you will never be alone, every kazads spirit is with you, now shed no more tears and

finish the gods request and end this world" the kazad lowered his head and said "yes mother" he thus began chanting the

spell the gods granted him to end this world. "Spirits of old, hear my plea, erase the non-believers, and bless those who have

faith with eternal happiness and peace, now! Sing your song of destruction and cleanse this planet with your grace!" as he

said those last words the earth began to shake violently around his, the trees began to wither, the mountains began to melt,

the bodies of water instantly turned to vapor, buildings crumbled into rubble, and every single human began to panic, some of

them committed suicide to end there suffering, the ones who did kill themselves and those who did not kill themselves where

transported to a dimension where they will feel pain and agony for eternity. The kazad watched the chaos around him and

smiled "do you see it mother? It's beautiful" his mother smiled back at him "yes son I'm glad that my last sight will be your

face smiling after you've finished the task the gods assigned you" she said as her eye closed slowly and died in her sons

arms. The kazad did not cry, for if he did, he would dishonor his mother's last wishes. He just stood there with his mother in

his arms waiting for his time to come. Just then a voice came to him _"my child you have done well in the task we assigned you"_

the kazad looked up in surprise as the gods stood around him _"you have destroyed this planet that was beyond hope of saving,_

and for that we shall reward you" "_reward?_" the kazad said in surprise, he wasn't expecting any kind of reward from a task that

the gods assigned him. _"We shall transport you to another universe that is beyond our power; there, we shall give you a new life_

free of being hated for who you are, would you like that child?" the kazad looked at his mother and the chaos around him, then

looked back at the gods. "yes, I would like that very much" he said smiling, tears of joy running down his cheeks. _"Your tears_

are powerful child, a single tear could heal a person's wounded soul by just seeing them filled with passion" the gods said with

smiles on there faces _"very well child we shall transport you to the new universe and revert you back to when your pure heart was_

untainted by hate and envy of who and what you are." Light started to envelope the kazad and his dead mother _"let your_

sorrows melt away, let your anger and hate for humans be washed away for eternity, and may joy and peace fill your soul forever,

we can do no more then watch once you are at the new world, so please child take care of your new life and remember that we will

always love you." The kazad closed his eyes and began to feel lifted into the air. "yes gods I shall take care of this new life you

have granted me, I will cherish it with all my soul" _"we are glad to hear that child, and your mother will be given the right to live_

among us and watch you from the heavens, now go and enjoy your new life free of the pains of this world." And with that the

kazad felt like he was being hurtled through space and the sensation of shrinking, his magnificent 9-foot long cat tail shrunk

to a foot long, his 8'9" body shrunk down to 4'5". He then landed hard on solid ground. He got up to his knees and looked

around. He was in the middle of a forest, he tried to remember why he was here or how he got here, but he could not

remember anything before he hit the ground. He then saw his mother lying on the ground a smile on her face with a bullet

wound in her chest. He couldn't remember anything before he hit the ground but he knew this was his mother, and she was

dead.

* * *

"Vasharu Takaname come back here this instant!" yelled Sarah the orphanage headmistress. "We are to stick together when

near the woods during the picnic!" she said In a stern voice "but it's no fun if there isn't a little danger right?" Vasharu said

smiling as he ran into the woods. "Oh Vasharu what am I going to do with you?" Sarah said shaking her head "Lucy stay here

with everyone else and make sure they don't run off also" "got it headmistress!" Lucy said. And with that Sarah went into the

woods after Vasharu. Vasharu was running fast in the woods, not caring where he was or where he was going, he was as

happy as can be, he was 7 today, the day he turned 7 his parents would come back for them, that's what they had promised

him. "_Mom and dad are gonna be so proud to see that I've grown up_" he thought happily while running through the forest,

breathing in the smell of damp earth and wet leaves. It had just been the end of a 3 day rain storm, so the headmistress

decided to take everyone out on a picnic. Vasharu loved being near his friend and enjoying the picnic with everyone, but

something kept nagging at him telling him to go into the woods and enjoy the smells, so on impulse, he did. He was still

running through the forest when he heard crying. He suddenly stopped and began walking towards the source, it was a little

boy crying over a woman's body, the woman had a smile on her face and a gunshot wound in the chest. But what caught

vasharu's attention the most was what they were, they both looked human, the only difference was that instead of ears like

humans they had cat ears at the top of there heads, about 4 inches tall, had cat tails, and they didn't ware shoes because

there feet where cat paws, but the rest of them where human. Vasharu took a step forward "he kid, are you ok?" the little cat

boy looked up suddenly and just sat there looking at him. "_I wonder what he's thinking right now"_ Vasharu thought.

* * *

"_Who and what is this person? he looks different from me, he doesn't have paws for feet nor a tail nor ears"_ the little kazad

thought looking at the boy. He had chocolate brown eyes, mixed with brown hair, and wore a black trench coat with a gray

t-shirt and black cargo pants. "w-w-w-who are y-y-you?" the little kazad asked timidly. The brown haired boy responded with

a smile "my names Vasharu Takaname, what's your name?" the little kazad looked confused _"what is my name?"_ he thought,

all of a sudden a woman's voice spoke inside his head _"your name is Sekotsu Narashima my son"_ the little kazad looked up at

vasharu "my names Sekotsu Narashima" Sekotsu said with a huge smile on his face. All of a sudden someone pulled hard on

Vasharu's ear "OW!! THAT HURTS!" he screamed "maybe that'll teach you not to run off on your own!" Sarah said, still pulling

on Vasharu's ear. "and what do you think you where doing running off in the wood all on yo-"she suddenly stopped as she

saw Sekotsu and his dead mother. "Oh you poor dear!" she scream running past Vasharu still massaging his sore ear. She

embraced Sekotsu in a hug and said "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you at such a young age my child" the young kazad

look up at her and just smiled "its okay lady I know she's watching me from above, so I wont dishonor her by crying that she's

gone when she's with me forever" he said while still sniffling and wiping his eyes so tears couldn't fall. "My child" Sarah said as

she hugged Sekotsu once again "you are a very brave boy to say such a thing, your mother must be so proud of you as she's

watching." "y-y-yo-you think?" he said between sniffles "I don't think so my dear, I know so" she said smiling while looking at

him. "now, let's take you and your mother back to the orphanage and give your mother a proper burial." She said with a warm

smile "Vasharu take this boy back to the group ill be there in awhile" "um, my name Sekotsu Narashima" Sekotsu said quietly

"oh? Well then Vasharu take Sekotsu back to the group and wait for me ill be there in awhile" and with that shooed off

vasharu and sekotsu back to the group. She then turned around and knelt down by Sekotsu's mother and prayed to the

gods. _"Gods, please guide this woman's soul safely to the after-life and make sure she will be able to watch over her son"_ she then

picked up the dead woman and began to carry her back to the group.

* * *

Varusaki: well that's it for chapter one! I know there not much on Pokemon in this chapter but I just wanted everyone to know how and why he was transported to the Pokemon world.

Sekotsu: _stupid gods making me a 5 year old again_

Varusaki: oh be quite you're just mad that you don't have ultimate power anymore

Sekotsu:_….Shut up_

Varusaki: see? your just mad

Sekotsu: _i said shut up!_

Sekotsu &Varusaki: Please review and tell us how we did!


End file.
